


The Rise of Kallen Kōzuki

by RepublicChe



Category: Code Geass, Highschool DxD, Xovers
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Character Bashing, Child Abandonment, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Death, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Kururugi bashing, Main character is a Soviet Soldier, Modern Era, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Shoujo-ai, Soviet Union, Soviet Union still exists, War, Yuri, mention of violence against Raynare in 2010 (never shown nor described )
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepublicChe/pseuds/RepublicChe
Summary: A detailed history of the event's leading up to August 10th, 2017. All event's described in this story are officially the canon events that occur in the "Soviet Universe." Each chapter is a one shot taken from a flashback from my stories in order to show that they're not a story specific flashback, but are in fact canon events for the "Soviet Universe" as a whole.





	1. January 8th, 2009

_**** _

_**Date: Thursday, January 8th, 2009** _

_**Location: Holy Britannian Empire, Throne Room** _

_**Time 1:00 PM** _

_**Lelouch vi Britannia's POV** _

* * *

"Announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia: 17th in line to the Britannian Imperial Throne and Princess Claire li Britannia: The 5th in line to the Britannian Imperial Throne!"

A few seconds goes by after announcement before me and Claire enter only to march towards the throne with determination. As we walk, we can hear several hushed voices are talking about my mother's murder:

The first person I hear is that of a young man -Whom I label as Voice 1 due to not knowing what he even looks like **-** "I heard Lady Marianne was killed inside of the Imperial Palace!

As me and Claire march towards our father's throne, I hear a second voice of a older man -I have no idea what this person even looks like thus I label Voice 2 **-** "There no way terrorist's could of gotten in there"

As both me and Claire pick up the pace, I hear another young man's voice -Which I label Voice 3- "Which means the real assassin's must-"

Continuing our march, I hear another older gentlemen -Whom I label Voice 4 scolds Voice 3 **-** "Shhh; beware my friend you'll regret it if anyone hears that kind of talk around the palace"

As we get closer to the throne, I hear yet another man, this time middle-aged man -Whom I label Voice 5- quips, "And yet the boy remains; even though his mother is dead"

As we continue on, I hear a condescending young man -Whom I label Voice 6,- "It's over; and the Ashford Family; who stood behind them is finished as well"

Now that we are halfway to the throne I hear the first woman speak -Whom I label Voice 7,- "And his sister; the princess?"

Closer, me and Claire are closer to our objective when I hear another younger man -Whom I label -Voice 8- Question, "I understand she was shot in the legs and that she lost her sight"

In response, Voice 4 asks Voice 8, "Blindness caused by trauma though wasn't it?"

I clinch my fist when I hear Voice 6 snark in contempt, "Now she can't be married off for political gain."

After this comment, Claire grabs me by the hand, quietly telling me to ignore the scum. Anyway I suddenly hear Voice 1 ask, "Why is Princess Claire with Prince Lelouch?"

In response, Voice 4 offhandedly replies, I don't Know."

At this point me and Claire reach the throne, then we kneel respectfully. I'm the first to speak, "Hail you Majesty; my mother the Empress is dead."

With indifferent eyes, father responds, "Old news what of it?"

We're shocked. Without thinking I blurt out, "WHAT OF IT!"

Claire gasp, "You can't be serious?"

Emperor Charles merely frowns, "You two sought an audience with the emperor of Britannia simply to form me of that? send the next ones in! I have no time for these childish games!"

Father's response only serves to anger me and Claire, and with his words we straighten our postures. This act causes the two royal guards standing beside Emperor Charles to cross their pikes. With pure venom I snap, "FATHER!"

Father lifts up a hand and the two guards stand to attention; declaring "YES YOUR MAJESTY!"

Both me and Claire stand our ground and glare directly at 'Father' with hate filled eyes. Without warning I suddenly explode, "WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP MOTHER OUT OF HARMS WAY!? YOUR THE EMPEROR; THE GREATEST MAN IN THIS NATION; IF NOT THE WORLD! YOU SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER! AND NOW YOU DON'T EVEN VISIT NUNNALLY"

In absolute rage the Father snarls "I HAVE NO USE FOR THAT WEAKLING!"

Me and Claire are horrified. This leaves me gasping in pure shock, "That weakling?"

Claire yelps in shock despite holding her ground, "But Lady Marianne- What kind of father are YOU?!"

Father continues, "THAT IS WHAT IT MEANS TO BE ROYLTY!?" He then directs his gaze at Claire. "AND YOU! YOU STAND HERE IN SUPPORT OF THIS WEAKING AND HIS SISTER?! YOU DISGUST ME!

Boling with rage, I explode, "THEN I DON'T WANT TO BY YOUR HEIR!, I GIVE UP MY CLAM TO THE THRONE!"

Everyone gasps. The Emperor grits his teeth and becomes extremely livid; however, I ignore this and continues, "I'VE HAD IT! I'M SICK OF THE FIGHTING AND SCHEMING TO WHO WILL SUCCEED YOU! I HAD ENOUGH!"

Glaring daggers, 'Father' snarls, "YOU ARE DEAD, YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN DEAD TO ME! DEAD FROM THE MOMENT YOU WERE BORN! WHO GAVE YOU THOSE FINE CLOTHES YOU WEARE, A COMFORTABLE HOME, THE FOOD YOU EAT AND YOUR VERY LIFE! ALL THOSE I HAVE GIVEN TO YOU; IN SHORT YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME BECAUSE YOU HAVE NEVER EXISTED YET YOU DARE SPEAK SUCH FOOLISHNESS TO ME!?"

In terror I fall backwards, while the Emperor bolts up, "And what of you Claire li Britannia, what are your positions?"

Claire glares daggers at the Emperor, "I here by renounce my claim to the throne as well your majesty! Also, GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU PRICK!"

Everyone in the throne room gasps, including myself. Seething with rage, the Emperor sneers at both of us, "Very well then: LELOUCH, CLAIRE! YOU ARE BOTH DEAD AND THEREFORE YOU ARE NOT ENTITLED TO ANY RIGHTS! BOTH OF YOU ARE WEAKLINGS AND VERMIN! NOTHING BUT GUTERTRASH! I AM SENDING BOTH OF YOU AS WELL AS NUNNALLY TO THE SOVIET UNION! THERE AS PRINCE AND PRINCESS'S, YOU WILL SEIRVE AS BARGANING TOOLS! BEGONE!"


	2. August 10th, 2010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic uses the: Timeline of The Soviet Universe.

 

 ** _Date: Wednesday, August 10th, 2010_ **  
** _Location: Shinjuku, Tokyo, People's Republic of Japan_ **  
** _Time: 7:00 PM_ **

* * *

  **Kallen's POV **

* * *

 

"Kallen Get down!"  
I duck under the rubble a split second before a hale of bullets can pepper my body full of holes. I sigh in relief, knowing the simple fact that if Kalawarner wasn't here, well I would be just another corpse on the ground just like all those Japanese that are senselessly butchered by Britannia. Suddenly Kala shakes me out of my thoughts, "Kallen, if we're to get out of Japan alive, we need to locate the remnants of the Japanese Self-Defence Force, Police Force as well as the Japanese Red Army or any armed civilians, one other thing it would be safest to use your father's last name instead of your mom's."  
I nod, "I understand, however, while were making our way out of this country we should try to save as many Japanese as humanly possible, on that note, please give me your sidearm," I holdup my left hand. "Please Kala I maybe only ten, but I refuse to let innocent people die if there is a chance to save them!"  
"Fine Kallen, but both your mom and Naoto are going to kill me when we get back! however you will have to follow my lead and do what I tell you for the most part, Yes?"  
I simply nod.  
Seven hours later...

For several hours me and Kala have been running and fighting, the stench of rotten putrid corpses everywhere. Despite all of this I can't help but feel lucky Naoto taught me to defend myself, I know it's controversial, but before me and Kala came here, he taught me how to use small calibre firearms, why: because I wanted to go to Japan and see my grandparent's homeland. My mom was of course against it because the KGB reported at the time that Britannia planned to invade Japan and I and whomever went with me, would be caught up in a warzone: that was Six months ago, I should have listened, but I didn't. Now both me and Kala are stuck fighting for our very lives against insurmountable odds, we may even die, I remember mom and I came to a compromise: I can go to Japan, but I must learn to how to defend myself, including using firearms.  
Now for the good news, err... somewhat, We've found survivors, including members of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. We're now heading to the Soviet Embassy, if we can get there, we then contact Moscow, and my mother, Anyways, luckily for us our entire group is armed, suddenly we hear gunfire and a girl screaming in agony as well as begging for help not to far from us. Our group quickly runs to towards the gunshots, but manage to stay hidden. Once we reach the area the gunshots are coming from, we see a squad of Britannian soldiers killing innocent people, Kala turns around and puts her hand on my shoulder, "Kallen stay here and no buts!"  
Kala stays with me to protect me while the rest of our group engage and successfully wipes out all most all of the soldiers, only ten Britannian's remain; one of them is holding a little girl as a hostage, while the other nine are pointing their guns at the rest of the hostages, including several children, Anyways, the Britannian holding the female hostage, begins frantically shouting, "Stay back or this little Jap whore is fucking dead!?"  
Despite fear and adrenaline pumping through me at crazy intervals. I try to force them down to acceptable levels because if I don't one wrong move from being panicking means me, Kala and whomever else is with us will die. I suddenly have an idea and pull on Kala's left sleeve and successfully manage to get her attention. As soon as she looks at me questioningly, I whisper to her, "Kala I have an idea can you get snipers on the roofs for some head shots, with out being detected by those Britannians?"  
Kala nods and motions for me to continue. "I know it's risky, but I'll try to get behind the hostage taker and I'll shoot him in the back; as soon as he's hit, have one of the snipers drop him, however I won't fire until the snipers take out the other nine punks, also don't move until you see me put my left hand behind my back and open and close it four times."  
Kala obviously disapproves of this plan, however, seeing no other option shakes her head, but at the exact same time smirks at me, "Kallen do you think it will work?  
I sigh, "I hope so Kala I really do"  
Seven minutes later...

* * *

 

_**Time: 7:07 PM** _

* * *

 

Everything's all set I give the signal the snipers drop the nine Brit soldiers, the hostage taker begins panicking, however luck is on my side because I mange to successfully sneak up behind the prick, my hand's begin to shake in trepidation. However I know that if I screw up the girl's dead, so I aim my gun carefully and despite the shaking, I hit him, but the bullet veers off course and hits his left shoulder blade instead of his chest. He howls in pain, then a sniper drops him. I run over to the girl and offer my hand to her, "Here let me help you."  
The poor girl is shaken, however, she grabs it, allowing me to help her up she smiles at me gratefully, "Thank you! if you weren't here we would have been butchered by those pigs! By the my name is Akeno Himejima."  
I shake her hand, "My name is Kallen Stadtfeld, please to me you anyways I-" Suddenly I hear a sharp sob I look over to were the sound's coming from and see a ghastly sight, a girl around my age, severely beaten." "Akeno What happened to her?!"  
Akeno looks down at the ground in tears, "sh...she's been raped by those soldiers you guys killed, we couldn't stop them, bu..but the only reason that they did was because you guys showed up."  
I sadly nod and then I walk up to the badly beaten girl, she stares at me in absolute terror expecting more abuse and both flinch's and trembles at the exact same time, I have to say something to reassure her, "Don't worry I won't hurt you my name is Kallen Stadtfeld and I can help you if you will let me," I reach out my hand to help her, The girl stares at me for a few minutes then slowly grasps my hand, "O-O-Okay, I..."  
I hold up my right hand, "It's okay, can you tell me your name?"  
The frightened girl stares at me for a minute, "S-S-Sure, it's Raynare MacLellan. Anyways, I heard that you and the others with you saved us all from those monsters that killed my parents... and the others... right before my eyes then they... proceeded to rape me... for hours... all those people dead... after...after seeing the Japanese," Raynare throws up, after she collects herself, there is a steely resolve in her eyes. "After seeing the Japanese d... die, I don't... I can't..." I put my hand on her shoulder, but she shakes her head." I'm through with them..."  
Akeno and the others are shocked at Raynare, I simply look at her,  
"Raynare are you?" She clinches her fist, "...corpses of Japanese men, women and children and even infants; the body's of my parents," Raynare looks right at all of use with unflinching resolve and says, with absolute steely clarity, "I swear, so help me, I swear I will... I will one day OBLITERATE BRITANNIA!?"  
Everyone of us is shocked especially all the Japanese at this proclamation. I suddenly see a young woman, she looks like an older version of Akeno, walk up to me, once she reaches me, she puts a hand on my left shoulder, "Thank you for saving us if you and your friends weren't here we would of all been killed, so thank you. The Britannians are truly evil, I told those soldiers that we," pointing at Akeno and an older man. "Are Soviets... I knew they were bad, but until now- well... anyway I was vacationing here with both my daughter Akeno and my husband Baraquiel before the war started, what a mistake that turned out to be, by the way, my name is Shuri Himejima."  
After all of this mess started, this is the first time I truly smile, " A pleasure to meet you," I suddenly feel someone tug on my sleeve, it's Akeno. "Yes?"  
"Kallen I just wanted to know, who came up with that brilliant plan that saved our lives?  
I shrug, "I did," Raynare gasps. What? it's true if you don't believe me ask Kala, she'll confirm I'm telling the truth."  
In support Kala walks up to us, "What Kallen says is the truth, if it wasn't for her quick thinking most of you wouldn't have survived at all, in fact Kallen was the one that managed to convince me to go out of my way to rescue anyone that I could, well I would have done that anyways, but only people we came a cross, by the way my name is Kalawarner Levant."  
Suddenly out of nowhere, Raynare drops to one knee and stares at me in absolute reverence, "Kallen Stadtfeld, I hear by swear myself, my loyalty to you... my body and soul and my very life is yours to command... mistress!"  
I'm in total shock, I never expected this, well then I-  
Suddenly I hear a voice behind me, "This is an interesting development."  
I turn around to see four Japanese kids standing in front of me. I raise my eye brow questioningly. One of them, an older girl smiles warmly at me. I soon realise that the voice that spoke to me was her voice. Still smiling she speaks for the second time, "You are an interesting person indeed. Anyway, My name is Saeko Busujima and these people," she point's to three other children individually as she tells me their names. "Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi and Kohta Hirano."  
I nod then with a smile on my face I walk up to each of them and shake their hands individually, "I'm glad to meet all of you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason Baraquiel doesn't do anything about Ray is because he can't, if Baraquiel tried to do anything at all the hostages would be executed immediately. I'll probably be flamed for what happened to Ray in the Flashback as well as Baraquiel no doing anything about it however, in a real life situation ask yourself this: If you are there in the place of Baraquiel, but you know for a fact that if you even attempt to do anything at all, the echelon of Britannian soldiers clustered together will open fire and mercilessly kill everyone (including the children) in the group, would you risk it? would you consign everyone of the hostages to death, unless you had a concrete plan to save everyone (at least the children)? This is the decision Baraquiel must make in my story. This type of morality/ethical choice is in my personal opinion is horrifying to the extreme and this type of barbarism is beyond the pale vile. People need to be aware that these things not only happen in real life, but also others are caught up in these sick and twisted scenarios. These types of things are in video games, TV shows, movies, etc... Anyways, enough of the ranting, I manly put in the Flashback to raise awareness that these disgusting acts occur in real life and it's not a game and it's not funny! Real people die! And we must do what we can to prevent such vile injustice's from occurring to the best of our abilities. We must have viable contingency plans to get innocent people (especially children) out of these situations!


	3. August 15th, 2010

_**Sunday, August 15th, 2010** _   
_**Shinjuku, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan**  _

**_ T _ ** _**ime: 4:00 PM** _

* * *

_**Kallen's POV** _

* * *

 

"Keep moving people, if those damned Brit pigs find us we're dead!"  
"I know about that, lets just keep running until-"

  
**BANG!**  
**BANG!**

  
The two members of the Tokyo PD are brought down by sniper fire."  
"Kallen stay down!"  
"But Kala, I don't want to lose you too!"  
"I know sweetheart, but I have to insure your safety-"  
"My safety be damned! I won't leave your side! Besides both you an Naoto are supposed to get married next month! I will not have my future sister-in-law dying on me! Look Ray may see my as a fearless goddess, however she seems to forget I'm still just a kid, but does that stop me? No it doesn't I'm simply swallowing my fear to the best of my abilities because if I give into them we're dead."  
"Fine then, have it your way Kallen," sigh. "We can't afford this spat again, lets just go and-"  
Suddenly we hear loud shouting and swearing not to far from our group. Finally more people to save! and our little spat is put on hold. Anyways, Kala sees the glint in my eyes, and nods. After which we tear off towards were the shouting is coming from, once we get there, we successfully hide behind some rubble and listen in to the conversation.  
"Get away from my daughter's you fucking pricks!"  
"Shut up whore!"

  
**SMACK!**

  
"I've heard enough out of you! Anyways, Joe, let's just kill this filthy blood traitor and be done with it"  
"Damn straight Jack! You and your whore daughters will pay for messing with Master VV's business, you we're lucky so far in escaping, however do you bitch's think you can escape the Geass Directorate forever! Alex, Line them up!"  
"Yes sir!"  
"No way in hell!"  
Both me and Kala jump and quickly spin around and see: Akeno, Shuri, Ray and Baraquiel approach us.  
Raynare, smirks at the both of us, "Before you say anything you two, we were being stealthy. Anyways, remember what I said before about serving you Mistress Kallen? Well I was dead serious anyways, talk later, kill Brit trash now! there's about sixteen of them and Six hostages: all female, we scouted."  
"Stop calling me Mistress, Ray! its embarrassing! Anyways, unlike last time there's no time to plan just react and fall back to our individual strengths, no choice! Alpha 1!"  
Everybody nods, Anyways, Baraquiel suddenly reveal's his wings and prepares to engage the Britannians in an areal attack, Akeno moves in for her vantage point with her sniper rifle that she managed to grab from a dead Japanese SWAT officer the Britannians killed a few days ago, Shuri also uses her own sniper rifle to get a good vantage point while Both Ray and Kala stealthy get into flanking position on both the left and right sides, closest to the Britannians. Without being seen, I move towards the enemy commander, then conceal myself behind some rubble. Once were all in position, by this time the Brits have their hostages 'lined up'.  
I switch on my radio and give the signal, "Foxtrot 1."  
Things from there things move very fast, Shuri drops the leader then both Shuri and Akeno moves onto the Three guarding the hostages, Baraquiel suddenly swoops in and hurls dozens of lightspears as well as uses his lightning, both fries and skewers ten Brits, both Kala and Ray flank the Brits from both sides, opening fire on the rest, while simultaneously using a bounding over watch maneuver. The mother of the two girls also helps out by disarming one and in quick succession kills both the thug she just disarmed as well as another one ready to shoot her daughters, as this is going on, from my still hidden vantage point I manage to shoot and kill a prick that's about to eliminate the mother. I thank my lucky stars that I'm getting better at this, but it doesn't mean that I'm not scared shitless most of the time. I remember all the times my plans failed miserably like the one time that entire convoy of civilians was vaporised by Brit soldiers despite me, Kala and the others intervening. Fifty people died that day, Twenty of our people and the rest were from the convoy. Were just incredibly lucky this recue mission is working so-

  
**BANG!**  
**BANG!**

  
I spoke to damn soon because suddenly several sniper bullets pierce the mother and one of the daughters heads, the other daughter screams, "MOTHER! JULIA!"  
Anyways, upon seeing what just happened Baraquiel uses his powers on the only possible building that could hold the sniper(s?) nest. Upon seeing the four will probably be killed, I dash towards the remaining hostages. With a racing heart my entire body begins sweeting and my knees begin to shake despite running. The thing is the only reason my fear doesn't claim me is because I'm simply running on pure adrenaline. Thanks to pure Luck the sniper(s?) are to preoccupied with Baraquiel to worry about me... yet. Once I manage to reach the still living hostages, I quickly bark, "No time to grieve, move and follow me or get a lead bullet via the sniper(s?)! Baraquiel keeping the scum preoccupied for now."  
The girls nod and we quickly move to the nearest cover. All I keep thinking as my heart races is how I hope this will succeed. Anyways, Once were behind some Rubble I radio Baraquiel, "Baraquiel, hostages are semi-safe let'em have it!"  
Baraquiel quickly uses a mixture of his lightning magic as well as lightspears to vaporise the snipers nest, he couldn't do it before because it would've killed the four remaining hostages.  
Once done with the snipers nest, we, meaning: Me, Baraquiel Akeno, Ray, Kala and the four remaining hostages hightail it out of the region as fast as humanly possible.

* * *

**Eight minutes later...**

* * *

 

"Kallen what were you thinking! Do you know you could have been killed! when your mother finds out-"  
"That's the thing Kala, if mom finds out! I will not allow innocents to die so I will be safe! Look Kala I don't give a fuck that my mom's the current President of the USSR!" The others gasp. "We are in the position to potentially protect innocent people or at lest to get them out of harms way! and I'll be damned that I'll let them die when we can potentially save them!"  
"Kallen you..."  
I stop and turn towards the others and see that after the revelation of who my mother actually is, several thing occur: Ray falls to her knees staring at me in absolute reverence, her insane obsession with me increases to untold heights; both Baraquiel and Shuri are in deep contemplation; Akeno, just like Ray, is staring at me in reverence... and love? and the four former hostages: absolute shock.  
I Chuckle, "Well the cat is out of the bag now, well anyways, I think introductions are in order, let's start with you four first-referring to the former hostages- what are your name's?"  
The girl with Spanish pink hair goes first, "My name is Marrybell mel Britannia."  
My mouth's agape for a slit second before I shut it while simultaneously thinking perhaps our little group is currently thinking: What what's a Britannian Princess doing here of all places anyways?  
Anyways, the ponytailed blond haired girl go's next: "My name is: Oldrin Zevon."  
Another pony tailed girl is next, My name is "Sokkia Sherpa"  
And a younger girl around Claire's age is last to introduce herself, "My name is: Toto Thompson"  
I clap my hands, "Well I think it's time we introduced ourselves," The others nod. "I'll go first, "I'm Kallen Kōzuki."  
Akeno is next, "My Name is Akeno Himejima"  
"I'm Baraquiel Himejima"  
"Name's Shuri Himejima"  
"Kalawarner Levant"  
"Raynare MacLellan, however" Ray glares at the former hostages jealously. "Stay away from Mistress Kallen!  
I shake my head, "Don't ask and for the love of god Ray, stop calling my Mistress!"  
Both Akeno and Shuri giggle at my frustration. Anyways I decide to ask the same thing Shuri and the others are thinking, "So why were you girls targeted?"  
Marrybell decides to answer, "On June 10th, 2008, my mother Flora, was investigating father's various secret projects and stumbled on my father Lady Marianne and Lord Waldstein discussing something called the Ragnarök Connection, unfortunately she was caught eavesdropping, she was captured however father decided instead of killing her, he tried to recruit her. However after he was done explaining his grandiose plan to mother, she was horrified and flat out rejected it, this lead father, Lady Marianne and Lord Waldstein to attempt to kill her, however Oldrin's mother, Olivia Zevon along with several loyalists managed to successfully get us out of Pendragon, however it cost them their lives, we've been on the run since moving from country to country until we arrived here in Japan on July 1st of this year. Then the invasion happened we we're discovered and captured until you both found and saved us, the rest you know."  
Marrybell, suddenly smiles at me, however, this pisses Ray off, suddenly Ray marches up to me and hugs me, turns her head to Marrybell and snarls, "Back off hussy Mistress Kallen is mine!"  
In complete shock Marrybell throws her hands up, proclaiming, "Alright, alright all back off!"


	4. February 1st, 2015

_**Date: Wednesday, February 1st, 2015** _   
_**Location: Vladivostok, Russian SSR: USSR** _   
_**Kuoh Academy** _   
_**Time: 1:00 PM** _

* * *

  ** _Kallen's POV_ **

* * *

As me and Ray are walking to our next class we hear heated voices and heavy sobbing in the next hall. Fearing the worst we rush to the tense commotion. As we skid to as stop I see a girl being picked on by four bullies. Enraged and before Ray could even think to stop me I march up to them and snarl, "LEAVE HER ALONE NOW!"  
The bullies then turn to me. One leers at me, "And why should we do that pipsqueak?"  
I clinch my fist as my rage boils over, "Do it now or there's going to be trouble!"  
One of the other dicks sticks his middle finger up at me, "Oh yah whore, screw you!"  
Thinking they can beat the shit out of me all four assholes rush at me at once.  
The first one swings wildly at me, but I grab his wrist and elbow and throw him to the floor then break his arm at the elbow. The second attempts to kick me, but I grab his leg then with my free hand and grab the back of his neck and throw him to the ground. The third pulls a knife and charges madly at me, but I sidestep and grab the hilt of the knife. I pull downwards, then with my back leg I kick the dick's feet from under him.  
The forth begins marching towards me, but Ray comes out of nowhere and kicks him in the groin. I look at the four dick-weeds then point to the former knife welding pick and sneer, "As my friend Lelouch would say at a time like this: The only ones, who should kill are those prepared to be killed!"  
I then walk up to the badly bruised girl and extended my hand, "Hi my name is Kallen Kōzuki, is there anything I can do for you?"  
The girl goes wide-eyed and breaths, "President Kōzuki's daughter! its an honor!" Suddenly she quickly takes my hand blushing madly and shakes it enthusiastically, "My name is Shirley Fenette nice to meet you."  
Ray glares jealously at Shirley, but says nothing. Suddenly several people come running in our direction. Once they reach us they stop with absolute worry on their faces. One of the girls in the group suddenly run up and hug Shirley and asks, "Shirley, are you all right?"  
"Shirley nods "I'm fine now Rias, thanks to Kallen here."  
Shirley then smiles warmly at me, Kallen I would like you to meet my best friend Rias Gremory.  
I return the smile and walk up to Rias, "Hi, my name is Kallen Kōzuki"  
Rias's eyes reach the size of dinner plates and stutters, "Your President Kōzuki's daughter!"  
I nod, "I am."  
Now everyone in the group eyes are same size as Rias herself. Anyway, Rias clears her throat, " Well introduce yourselves!"  
Quickly snapping out of their brief stupor the others approach me and Ray and begin introducing themselves. The first one walks up to me and shakes my hand, "Kiyome Abe, a pleasure to meet you."  
The next one is a kind-hearted looking girl speaks next, "I'm Kaede Katase, pleased to meet you."  
Another girl steps forward, I can see she is beyond the pale relived I saved Shirley, "Arisu Murayama at your service."  
The final girl also steps forward blushing, " Names.. Monica Kruszewski I'm glad you saved Shirley. Thank you!"  
I nod, "Your-  
Suddenly I'm interrupted when I hear rapid footsteps behind us as well as a shout, "Kallen, both you and Ray did it again. Man you two don't ever give up on your heroics do you?"  
I laugh and upon turning around I see both Claire and Marry stop in front of us both breathing hard. I shake my head, "No, not really Claire."  
Anyway, Marry looks livid when she spots the boys both me and Ray ass kicked and snarls, "I'll handle those pricks... they have finally crossed the line!"


	5. June 15th, 2017

_**Thursday, June 15th, 2017**  _

_**Location: TV's All Over the world** _

** _Time: 12:15 PM_ **

* * *

 

Announcer: "Now introducing the President of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, Nagisa Kōzuki!"

President Kōzuki takes the podium inside the Moscow Kremlin:

"People of the Soviet Union and the World! We face our greatest and most despised foe, the Holy Britannian Empire and their vile Social Darwinism! Britannia is a corrupt and evil nation that butchers and enslaves millions of innocent people to it's will, this nation, no this cancer to the entire planet must be cut out, these vile abominations, these beasts in human flesh; MUST BE PURGED FROM THIS PLANET- NO THEY MUST BE PURGED FROM EXISTENCE!

For we of the Soviet Union must- no WILL OBLITERATE BRITANNIA ONE WAY OR THE OTHER! The MEF is fighting and currently losing to these abominations in human skin. And when the MEF falls to Britannia and becomes another Area Colony, Britannia will be brutal and malicious towards their people just like they are towards the Japanese in Japan. We will not tolerate these hyenas, these savage beasts anymore. that is why I here and now proclaim to the entire world that if Britannia attacks one more nation than I as the President of the Soviet Union will declare war and invade the Holy Britannian Empire and conquer Pendragon.

Also I know what happened to Empress Fiona mel Britannia, Marrybell mel Britannia, Julia mel Britannia, Oldrin Zevon, Sokkia Sherpa and Toto Thompson in 2010! I know about both the Thought Elevators and the Ragnarök Connection! So be warned Charles zi Britannia AND VV, for you will only get one! Invade another nation, HARM any of the girls I've mentioned or Geass them into servitude and there WILL BE ANOTHER 1945! DEATH TO BRITANNIA! VICTORY TO THE SOVIET UNION!"


End file.
